Long life to live
by Mikaela Rose Malfoy
Summary: Chapter six is up.Hope you enjoy!Luke sends Twin Suns to Geonosis to find out more about his mother and father's past and the clone wars
1. Chapter 1:A Mission And A Parting Of Way...

Summary:Luke sends Twin Suns to Geonosis to pick up some refugees but they also get a   
distress call from Kamino.But what is Jaina going to find there that will link to her   
grandparents past and there's somebody on Geonosis that is waiting for them.So what's going   
to happen?Read and find out.This is also mostly from Jaina's point of view but also   
occassionally other people's as well.  
Couples:Jaina/Jag,Leia/Han and Mara/Luke  
Category:Romance/Action/Adventure  
Rating:PG  
Authors' Notes:Okay I was just watching Attack of the Clones and I was just wondering after Episode 3 what really happened to   
Padmè I mean Leia might have just been told her mother died and she believed it but what if she went into hiding.Okay this is   
probably set a few months after Traitor because Jacen is back and he's helping out Jaina with the squadron.I have two new   
characters named Tessa and Arden they make up the wingmates of Jacen.Jacen is Twins 12,Tessa is Twins 13 and Arden is   
Twins 14.Also please give me a break I've been writing Star Wars for years but this   
is the first one I've posted.  
Disclaimer:None of these characters belong to me they belong to George Lucas,Timothy Zhan and all the rest of the Star Wars   
writers.Tessa,Arden and whoever else doesn't belong to the movies/books belongs to me.  
  
Long Life To Live  
by:jaina-solo-fel  
  
Part 1:The Mission And A Parting Of Ways  
  
I sit here wondering why things have happened the way they have these last couple of years I mean with my Jedi training,and   
then the Yuuzhan Vong attack.I use to be Jaina Solo daughter of Han and Leia Organa Solo,older sister of Anakin,twin sister   
to Jacen,niece of Luke Skywalker and grandaughter of the great Jedi Anakin Skywalker.But now I'm not so sure who I am and   
that is a scary thought how can I not know who I am anymore I think the first time I was really lost was when I first heard that   
Chewie was dead my friend my protector from childhood I saw my father's grief and I knew that I would get the Vong for what   
they had done.And then the big one when Jacen,Anakin,some Jedi and I tried to kill the voxyn queen that was the one that   
really hurt.Anakin died I felt like I had failed as a big sister how could I let my little brother die how could I do that how could I   
leave him.That's not what an older sister is suppose to do she's suppose to protect you at any cost.And then I had to leave   
Jacen my other half my twin the only other person who knew me better than I knew myself.I don't know how I did it seriously   
leaving him there and then thinking him dead for all those months but then it just seemed I was falling into darkness I didn't   
need anyone I just wanted to die get rid of the pain.But then Kyp Durron of all people saved me and then I got charge of the   
Twin Suns Squadron from my uncle now that was something and I got my own team who included Kyp,the man I was falling   
for Colonel Jagged Fel,two of the Wraiths Sharr Latt and Piggy and suddenly there were people who cared about me apart   
from my family and who cared if I died.And then I started a relationship with Jag I felt slightly whole again like I could get on   
with my life because there would always be someone there for me.And the fact that now I'm pretending to be Yun-Harla The   
Vong's Trickster Goddess it is quite something and now that my brother's back and not dead I'm happy.But there is still that   
gaping hole in my heart where Chewie and Anakin should be and all the other people I've lost.But even though I have that I still   
don't know who I truly am.  
  
Here I am sitting in my cockpit making sure everything is running perfectly before I'm called off for another mission to some   
planet I mean don't get me wrong I love saving people but when will we be able to get rid of the Vong so we can maybe get back   
our homes.But I guess in actual fact will we ever be able to go back to Coruscant or wherever else we would go there would   
always be something different about it people been lost or something like that.Suddenly my commlink beeped I took it out  
"Goddess,"I say keeping up the charade."Great One General Antilles wants to see us,"the voice said.It was Sharr one of my   
teammates"okay I'm on my way,"I say.She stood up and got out of her cockpit and went to the conference room and everyone   
was there except for Jag and Kyp"where's Jag and Kyp?""Here Great One,"a voice says behind me.I turn around and smile and   
we all go and sit down at the table then the door opened and I see uncle Luke come in with my Wedge,aunt Mara,my mum and   
my dad.They all sit down"okay Twins you have two assignments but it will lead into the same one,"Luke says.I look at him   
strangely"we got a distress call from both Geonosis and Kamino this morning both places were where supposedly the Clone   
Wars started almost fifty years ago so you will split into two teams Jaina I will let you pick who goes where."I nod but I'm still   
not getting where he is going with this all I know about the Clone Wars are that that's where my grandparents supposedly met.  
"We need to find out if there is anything left of the first battle any evidence on both planets.""All right we leave tomorrow morning   
early,"I say.Everyone nods"and we need one Solo on each team,"Luke says.I turn and look at him"people won't know who Jacen   
is but people knew what your grandmother looked like and you've inherited those looks.""Okay,"I say."So you must go to   
Geonosis the Kamonians never knew your grandmother,"Luke says.I nod and then we all get up and leave the room"everybody   
meet me later in Conference Room A so we can do teams,"I say."All right,"they say.And we all go our seperate ways I feel   
someone come up behind me it's Jacen"you okay?"he asks."Yes I've just been thinking about alot of things today that's all I'll   
see you later,"I say.I walk off.  
  
A while later I'm sitting in my quarters reading a book when there comes a knock to the door"come in."The door opens and there   
is my dad"hi honey,"he says."Hi dad,"I say."What's wrong?"He comes over and sits down beside me and I look at him"I want   
you to becareful on this mission,"he says."I always am I have people looking out for me,"I say.He nods"dad I'll be fine I promise."  
"Okay,"he says.A while later I'm sitting in the conference room when everyone comes in and sits down I have the list sitting on   
my lap as to who goes where"okay Kyp,Zindra,Tilath and Beelyath you are going with Jacen,"I say."Jag,Sharr,Piggy,Tessa and   
Arden ."They nod"okay we leave at 06:00 right.""Right,"they say.They left the room I put my head down on the table Jag came   
back in and saw me there with my head down and he comes over and sits down beside me I look at him and I smile and he   
smiles back."Are you all right?"he asks.I shake my head he presses a kiss to my forehead"come on oh great one you have to   
get some sleep it will be along journey ahead of us and we need to get our rest."I look up at him and smile and he smiles back   
he leads me to my quarters I stand inside and he leans down and kisses me on the lips"good night,"I say."Night,"he says.  
  
The next morning I come out onto the landing platform getting ready to leave everybody is there saying goodbye dad and mum   
are saying goodbye to us."You two becareful out there,"mum says."We will mum and we'll find some answers hopefully,"Jacen   
says.She nods and she hugs them both and then dad does the same"if you need me call me and I'll be there as soon as I can,"  
he whispers in my ear."I know dad,"I say.I hug him a little more tightly and then step back I look over to Jag standing on the   
ramp of our ship I presumed he'd already said goodbye to Wedge.He looks over at me and I smile and he smiles back I walk   
over to him but not before I turn to Jacen and give him a hug"becareful out there,"I say."I will,"he says.I walk away and over to   
my ship and I stand beside Jag"you ready to go?"I ask."Yes,"he says.He puts his arm around me and then my dad comes over   
and I smile at him"you take care of my daughter or else there will be hell to pay,"my dad says."Yes sir,"Jag says.He shakes his   
hand and then everyone else comes onboard and I smile at my dad and he smiles back and then he steps away I wave one more   
time and I walk inside followed by Jag I take the pilot's seat and Jag the co-pilot.I tap into my commlink"Jacen may the force be   
with you,"I say."And may it be with you Jaina,"he says.I smile and then I take off.  
  
I sit there wondering again about who I am I'm about to go off to find something about my mother and my uncle's past that I  
wonder maybe should just be left unknown.  
  
To see what happens next?Read on.  
Please review I want to know what people think 


	2. Chapter 2:Arriving and Some Unexpected S...

Authors' Notes:Some of this is from Jaina's viewpoint and some of it is from Jag's.Jaina's thoughts are have a * beside it,Jag's has a / beside it   
This chapter is centred on Jaina's team getting to Geonosis the next chapter will be centred on Jacen's team getting to Kamino.  
Disclaimer:See the first part.  
  
Part 2:Arriving and Some Unexpected Surprises  
by:jaina-solo-fel  
  
/I look over at her sitting in the pilot's seat and I can see something is bothering her but she's not telling me what it is.I thought when Jacen came back and   
they were together again she would be alot happier but she's not.It actually makes me wonder what I was like when I lost my brother and sister to a war how I reacted it   
always makes you wonder I suppose as to how people around you react as well.I know she lost a brother it's a shame that from what I've heard of Anakin Solo he was an  
up and coming war hero.But I wish she'd speak to me about how she feels about that situation.I came here not to fight a war but to see what the Vong are all about and  
here I am now apart of a squadron that I didn't really ever expect to be in but I joined because of her because I had actually started to like Jaina Solo she was the sort  
of girl that inspires you to follow her.She looks over at me and I smile and she smiles back.I hope to never lose her because I don't know what to do our relationship is   
so new yet I know that I don't want to lose her.  
  
"You okay?"Jaina asks.I look at her in surprise"yes just thinking that's all,"I say."How far are we from Geonosis?""Another four hours,"she says.I nod I look at the   
chronometre it's 12:15"what's wrong you getting edgy?"she asks me."No Great One but I think I'll go take a break if you will permit it,"I say.She glares at me she knows  
I'm only joking but I like to tease her anyway"you may go,"Jaina says.I smile"I'll send Sharr up to take my place,"I say.She nods and I stand up but not before I lean  
down and kiss her on the forehead and then I leave the cockpit and go back into the little ship where everyone else was just sitting reading or playing a game.I go over  
to Sharr and tap him on the shoulder he looks up at me"can you take my place as co-pilot for a little while?"I ask."Sure,"he says.He then leaves what he's doing and he   
goes into the cockpit and I sit down Piggy looks at me and I keep thinking about different things.It's a strange thing to think that a couple of months ago if someone   
told me that I would be doing this I would have laughed in their face.When I think about this mission I think why are we actually going because no one really knows what   
happened during the Clone Wars not really.Most of the people who actually lived through that time and fought during them are dead I mean everyone knows it was the Jedi   
that fought in that battle.And when Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine came alot of them were killed and the ones who did survive died years later anyway I seriously don't  
know what we're suppose to find there or what Master Skywalker is expecting us to find on either Geonosis or Kamino.But I will go along with it because I must I agreed   
to help I suppose in a way./  
  
*I watch him leave the cockpit and I really wonder what's bothering him is it this mission or is it me then I see Sharr come in and he sits down in the co-pilot seat I  
smile at him and he smiles back.I don't know what Uncle Luke is expecting us to find here on Geonosis or that fact on Kamino I mean I would have thought that when most   
of the archives were destroyed that most of the files and maybe the people as well were destroyed.For that matter are there any people actually living on either planet   
it was mostly the Jedi in that fight and look what happened to them.I've always wondered what Anakin Skywalker was like before he turned to the dark side I mean I think   
he must have been a great person for someone to love him alot.But I suppose I will never ever know because the only three people who survived the Clone Wars have all   
died.It doesn't always seem fair to what happened to all those people I see that war and I just wonder which planet,which race will be destroyed next who will die  
that I know and love.I've already lost Chewie and Anakin and both hurt but I just hope that we will be able to destroy this race once and for all and soon because I look  
at all this death and I wonder how my grandmother took it when Anakin Skywalker turned to the dark side and how she felt when she had to give up mom and uncle Luke it   
must have been hard I don't think I would have been able to do that.  
  
I suppose it still disturbs me that even after all the damage I've seen I can't believe another race would just want to destroy others just because they don'tbelieve   
that they are pure."Great One,"Sharr says.I look at him"yes Sharr,"I say."We're here,"he says."Oh,"I say.I slow the ship and I see Kyp do the same thing even though  
they are going to Kamino they've been following the same path as we have.I switch on my comm"Kyp do you copy?"I ask."Yes Goddess I'm here,"he says."This is the plan   
we meet back here in three days if either of us are not here we'll know something's gone wrong but if you need help call us and we'll be on our way as soon as possible,"I say.  
"And if you need us as well,"Jacen says."Of course,"I say."Though I doubt we'll need help,"I say.I here my brother laugh I've missed the little things about not having my brothers around that they'll always be there for me not matter what happens   
I'm glad Jacen is back but there's still that hole where Anakin should be I know my mum,dad and Jacen feel it too he was the baby of the family and he's missed greatly but   
not only his family but his friends and the galaxy as well."May the force be with you,"Kyp says."And you too,"I say.Anakin was becoming one of the greatest Jedi of his generation   
like our grandfather and like Anakin Skywalker he was taken away from that and that's a horrible feeling I think some people probably think one of us was going to turn to the   
dark side like me,or Jacen or even Ben maybe but we proved them wrong which makes me feel great that not everything happens the way people think they are.*  
  
/I come back in and sit in the co-pilot's chair to help her land this ship on Geonosis we get through the asteroid field which is good because I don't think it would have been too   
good if we'd died in there.We get through the atmosphere and before me I see a planet that I don't could really hold life I mean it's practically desert sure there are some buildings but I really wonder what it looked like all those years ago when the Clone Wars   
were going on because I don't think it looked like this people have moved in now and built what I see before me now.We land and all of us get out of the ship there's no one to come and greet us I suppose these people get this all the time people coming and going from   
different places in the galaxy.Jaina stops us"okay we'll split up and we'll meet back here in two hours we have our commlinks so if we get into any trouble we can call each other,"she says."Jag and Sharr are with me we'll check the east and south parts of this   
place and you guys check the rest."We all nod and we go in our seperate directions I watch her work in front of us and I still feel she's hiding something and that she's too scared to actually admit that something's wrong.Maybe it's a Jedi thing and that's maybe why she doesn't want to tell me but I don't know but I hope she finally does tell me because I don't like being left in the dark about things especially if it's anything to do with me   
but I hope that it doesn't have anything to do with how our relationship is going because I thought it was going very well for what it's worth but that's me we are suddenly in a crowded marked place with people bustling about us and making sales and buying things  
it's hard to imagine all those years ago that a battle actually was waged here./  
  
*I don't know what I'm looking for or who I'm looking for I mean what does Uncle Luke expect me to find some long lost relative of ours or something that will suddenly come out of the woodwoork or something like I don't know what he expects me to do because I sure as   
hell don't know I would like to know though."So where to now Great One?"Sharr asks."I don't know do you think we should go into a little cafe or something and ask around to see if anyone knows about the Clone Wars?"I ask."Might be a good idea,"Jag says.I look at him   
and then we start looking around and we find a small cafe that looks quite nice and we go inside but there's not very many people there I go up to the bar and the man behind the counter smiles at me and I smile back"what can I do for you little lady?"he asks."It   
doesn't look like you are from around here?""I'm not actually I'm looking for someone to give me information on the Clone Wars,"I say.He looks at me in shock and everyone in the place turned and looked at me I take my hood off and the man gasps"no you can't come in   
here and take her away she hasn't done anything,"the man says."What are you talking about I'm not here to take anyone away,"I say."It's all right Forbes I'll handle this,"a woman said from behind me.I turn around and a woman is standing a few feet away from me Jag and   
Sharr come and stand beside me."Who are you?"I ask."More the question young lady who are you?"she asks."I'm Jaina Solo formerly of the planet Coruscant,"I say."A Jedi as well by the look of it,"she says."Not many of those around here is there Forbes.""No ma'am they   
all died off years ago,"he says."Now you answer my question,"I say.She turns to look at me"long way from home,"she says."But yet I suppose I do see that I will have to tell you who I am,"the woman says.She takes her hood off and I gasp there's like an older version   
of my mother and me."I am Padmè Skywalker,"she says.I stare at her in shock not knowing what to say....  
  
To be continued?  
  
To see what happens next to see what Jaina does?Read the next chapter?  
And also to get me to write it review 


	3. Chapter 3:Sometimes The Past Is Best Lef...

Authors' Notes:This is set during the second part but it's through Jacen and Kyp's eyes when they get to Kamino and see what's going on there.Jacen's thoughts have a * and Kyp's   
have a / next to them the next part will be with both I'm just getting started.Some spoilers for Star By Star and some for the following books.  
Disclaimer:Check the first part  
  
Part 3:Sometimes The Past Is Best Left Buried  
by:jaina-solo-fel  
  
You see Jacen and Kyp's ship flying to Kamnino*why are we coming here really to follow some shadow of the past that may not really exist it may just be something that was apart   
of the Clone Wars not really something that's connected to them.But I really wonder what Kyp and I will find here will it really be worth it to find out about my grandparents  
past won't it bring more pain than anything else.I sit and I stare out into space and I think about all the things that have happened during this war and what's happened to me   
and my family.The people around us I see their pain and their suffering because they've lost family and friends and even some of them have lost their homes I mean you already   
have to live in the present why do people always want to seek the past.I don't understand it I mean these Clone Wars started fifty years ago how many people who lived then are   
going to be living now.These past few years have cost me a lot of things which include my life,my family,my friends and my home all destroyed because of these horrible creatures   
that have come in and decided to destroy us all it just doesn't seem fair somehow.After we lost Chewie I didn't think I'd ever see my family back together we were torn apart   
when my dad left I missed him but I was glad when he came back I was so sure that he and my mum were going to get back together and I was right.And then Ben was born and there  
seemed to be new hope somehow and then that mission to kill the voxyn queen that was the worst possible mission ever I lost my little brother and then almost lost my life too   
I'll never understand why the Vong wanted to kill me and Jaina.I mean I think they are pretty much scared of her now or scared of what she might be pulling off this goddess   
thing is quite something.I've been back only three months and I can see how much she's changed but people tell me she's a lot happier than she was when I wasn't there so at   
least I feel like I'm needed somewhere even if it's to make sure my big sister is kept happy.  
  
But I'm glad to be doing the job people tell me she was on a suicide mission nearlly all the time Jaina my sister I can't believe it but I suppose she thought I was dead that  
was my fault maybe I should have tried to get back sooner so she wouldn't try to kill herself.But she seems to be happier now I mean she's even got a boyfriend though she won't   
admit it but I can see the way she looks at Jagged Fel and the way he looks at her.But if they want to keep it that way it's their situation I mean I'm sure that's why she chose   
Jag over Kyp to go with her.It's funny though I never thought that she would end up with anyone that wasn't a Jedi I thought she'd end up with Zekk or someone like that but I   
guess I was wrong about alot of things.Though I don't think I want to be there when my dad finds out that she's going out with Jag he won't be to happy about it apart from the  
guy being the son of an Imperial Jaina is also his little girl.But I'm sure mom will be able to keep him at bay and there won't be any blood spilt and anyway he's also Wedge's  
nephew so he can't be that bad or okay that's what I think.I look over at Kyp we're an hour away from Kamino about an hour ago we said goodbye to Jaina they are off to Geonosis   
I wonder what she's going to find there or if in fact she's going to find anything.It's strange really to be looking into the past to see what we can find out about our   
grandparents past.*  
  
/I'm flying this ship to a planet I don't even know anything about and I wonder where it's actually going to get us what we are going to find there what kind of things are we   
going to find out about the Clone Wars it's stupid to run after something that has already happened and also because there is impossibly no one still living that saw that war but  
who am I to argue with Master Skywalker.But here I am flying myself,Jacen Solo,Zindra Daine,Tilath Keer and Beelyath to this planet where who knows what could happen anything  
could have happened on this planet fifty years ago and nobody would have known about it because most of the archives have been destroyed during that time.I never wanted to point   
out to Jaina but this might be a wild goose choose that Luke has sent us on.  
  
An hour later we see come to the planet"well that certainly looks like an interesting planet,"Jacen says."Looks mostly water,"I say."Yeah well Kyp take us down we have to see   
what they have to offer us and see what we can make out whether it's worth anything or not,"Jacen says."I know,"I say.We go through the planet's surface and come to a very   
watery planet if I do say myself what are we expected to find her I say again it looks like there's almost nothing here okay well maybe that city on the water might be able   
to tell us something but why do I have a bad feeling about this place.I land on the platform well it's raining perfect Jacen and I move to the back of the ship where everyone  
else is"so what now?"Zindra asks."We go out and see what this place has to offer us you three stay here and Jacen and I will go check out this place and if we need you we'll   
call you,"I say.They nod in agreement Jacen and I put our hoods up and walk down the plank and we go to a door and it opens and tall creature with a long neck comes and greets  
us these people look friendly enough but I have to keep my guard up incase anything happens."Aah Jedi haven't had them in years,"it says."I am Nicros and you are?"I look at   
it in surprise and then shake my head"I am Jedi Master Kyp Durron and this is Jedi Knight Jacen Solo,"I say."I suppose you will want to see our administrator,"he says."Yes   
thankyou we would,"Jacen says.We follow Nicros to a room where another of these beings are standing"this is our administrator Tynan these are Jedi this is Jedi Master Kyp Durron  
and Jedi Knight Jacen Solo,"Nicros says."Ah Jedi always welcome when not here to kill our people or our clones or take them by force like one did a very long time ago,"Tynan says.  
I look at him and I shake my head"what do you mean may I ask?"I say."A Jedi named Darth Vader came in here forty-eight years ago and took all our clones made for the Republic,"  
Tynan says."At the beginning of the clone wars another Jedi a nice one came here named Obi-Wan Kenobi and he looked over our clones and met the creator Jango Fett."I saw Jacen   
look down his grandfather had come in and killed these poor people all those years ago I don't know how I would feel about that really because nobody ever really cared about me   
all that much./  
  
*These poor people how could anybody be that cruel I don't know we got shown around and then we went back to our ship I would have rather never come here really to find out about  
Anakin--no not Anakin Darth Vader had done to so many people what's the use it will always come up bad anyway and that's always the worst thing you never really want to hear what  
other people have to say.They have asked us to stay a few days and we have agreed we're about to send a transmission to Jaina telling us what we've found and hopefully she's got   
better news than we do.I sometimes wonder what my grandfather would have been like if he hadn't turned to the dark side would Jaina,Anakin and I have been born would have Ben  
been born I wonder what would have happened.We're getting everyone else off the ship and into the place I sit down at the controls and Kyp beside me I tap the commlink"hey Jaina   
it's me we've found some horrible news about what's happened we'll see you guys at our meeting point tomorrow I hope you've found something good for us to take back home Jacen   
out,"I say.Kyp looks at me and I see sorrow in his eyes but I don't know why it's there.I don't feel ashamed well okay maybe I do but even after everything that Darth Vader did   
Anakin Skywalker got redemption in the end or that's what I think anyway.  
  
To be continued....  
  
Wait to see what happens I'll carry on with Jaina in the next chapter keep reading and enjoy  
Review please and I'll carry on 


	4. Chapter 4:Truth Be Told

Authors' Notes:This picks up where Arriving and Some Unexpected Surprises left off with Jaina's little surprise.Okay everyone should know the drill by now Jaina's thoughts have *  
and Jag's thoughts have / beside it.And Jacen's has a ~ and Kyp's has a - beside it and Padmè's has an ( beside it.Also i'm sorry i'm not going into anyone else's mind too creepy   
Disclaimer:See first part  
  
Part 4:Truth Be Told  
by:jaina-solo-fel  
  
*I stand there looking at this woman that says she's Padmè Skywalker and I don't know what to say I feel like yelling no you can't be I was told you were dead I stare at this woman   
who says she's my grandmother.Okay sure she looks like my mother but don't they say everyone has a twin in the world.No if this woman was really who she says she is she would   
have come looking for mum and uncle Luke a long time ago.She seems to be serious about what she's saying but I mean should I really believe her."Who are you three may I ask not   
all of you look like Jedi,"she says.I just keep staring at her not knowing what to say I see Jag and Sharr looking at me waiting and wondering to see what I'm going to say."I'm   
Jaina Solo I'm a Jedi Knight and these are my companions Jagged Fel and Sharr Latt we are apart of the Republic or well use to be before the Yuuzhan Vong came we are apart of a   
squadron called Twin Suns,"I say.Okay maybe I just said a little too much you don't really know who's here who you can trust anyone of them could be Vong and no one would know it  
"what is your business here?"the man called Forbes asked."We are looking for information about the Clone Wars,"Jag says.I look at the bartender and then at the woman that says   
she's my grandmother and then back again"why are you looking for that what is it to you forty-eight years since those ended,"Forbes said."Our business is our own,"Jaina   
says."Sorry for bothering you.Let's go."I could feel both Jag and Sharr looking at me strangely and the woman watching us go I don't get it I mean did uncle Luke know that she   
was here and sent me to find her and bring her home no but he would have said something wouldn't he.My grandmother alive I don't think so I mean how can someone who you have   
thought dead for so many years now come back.I'm going to get to the bottom of this.*  
  
/Okay that was strange that woman and that man looked like they were going to help us and then she just walked away who's Padmè Skywalker is she a relative of Master Skywalker or  
what for certain it's gotten Jaina freaked out that's for sure I'm going to find out what's bothering her I wish she'd just talk to me instead of keeping it to herself.She's   
walking so fast that Sharr and I have to practically run to catch up to her"Jaina slow down what's wrong?"I ask.She stops and turns around and looks at me"Jaina what's   
wrong?"She stands there for a while looking"we have to get to our meeting point,"she says.Then she turns around and keeps on walking we get to our meeting place Piggy,Tessa   
and Arden are already there I'm going to corner her later and ask her what's wrong and I won't let her leave until she tells me what it is"find anything?"she asks."No not a   
thing,"Arden says."You?""No let's get back to the ship see if there are any messages from Jacen,"she says.They nod and we go back to the ship she sits down in the pilots seat   
checks for any messages a message comes through it's from Jacen telling us he has some bad news and that he'll see us tomorrow at the meeting point.I begin to wonder if anything  
good will come out of this mission I mean what's so bad on Kamino that isn't worse on Geonosis Jaina didn't even ask questions she saw the woman and walked out I don't get it   
isn't this a fact finding mission yet something about her musn't have seemed right to Jaina and maybe that's why she left./  
  
On Kamino you see Jacen sitting in the cockpit of the ship ~ well here I am sitting contemplating what I've been told how could my grandfather have been so mean I don't get   
it I don't know how anyone could have loved that monster.I mean mum has never really forgiven Darth Vader for what he did or accepted him as her father but I suppose I must   
keep reminding myself that there was a person before Darth Vader a Jedi for that matter.But that's what I don't get how could a man such as him turn to the dark   
side.Anakin Skywalker I wonder what he was like was he going to become one of the greatest Jedi ever before he turned or was he doomed from the start.I just wonder all these things  
but I'll never know the answer to them.What good was it coming here to Kamino to find out something I really didn't want to know so what was the point of this I really would  
like to know why uncle Luke sent us here.It's gotten us nowhere except to find out that this is where the clones came from but what else except to find that there   
was pain and suffering which well I suppose right now with the Yuuzhan Vong that is what's going on as well.But it's different when it's one of your own family members.I get  
out of the cockpit and go down the ramp and back into the building and I go into a room which they've reserved for us Zindra,Tilath and Beelyath are all playing a game and I   
see Kyp standing off to the side looking out one of the windows.I walk over to him and stand next to him"where were you?"he asks."In the ship thinking,"I say.He nods his   
head"you know it was Darth Vader not really your grandfather I mean I think your uncle once told me that Obi-Wan Kenobi once said that he was more machine than man and he was   
no longer a good man,"he says."I know that Kyp I don't need to be told something I already know it's my family,"I snap.And I walk off and go sit down and he just watches me from  
afar and I see him shake his head and then turn back to the window.  
  
I just glare at his back and just sit there thinking I know I shouldn't have snapped at him but he doesn't need to tell me something that I already know I've heard it thousands   
of times I don't need Kyp Durron of all people telling me it.I know Jaina trusts him now but I don't completely trust him not after everything that he's done he killed lives and   
was given a second chance I've never really understood why.~  
  
-I do not know what his problem is though come to think of it I don't think Jacen Solo has ever liked me I don't really care he's just really Jaina's brother and a teammate nothing  
else I understand that he doesn't like the news that he's heard.Sometimes the truth is horrible to hear it's not always something you want to know but sometimes it's something   
you can learn from.I watch him sit there on the couch and I just shake my head I know he's gone through a lot these last couple of months but he doesn't have to take it out on me.  
This place seems so peaceful and beautiful I don't know why anyone would want to disturb it or destroy it for that matter I wonder what it looked like when they were creating all  
those clones what a sight it must have been when the clone wars first started.But at this rate we'll be out of here before they even tell us anymore about what happened during   
those times.What they told us was so vague I am sure there is more to this story than they are telling us but we must leave tomorrow or Jaina will come after us.But it doesn't seem   
like they are going to tell us but who knows maybe I'll be surprised.Hopefully Jaina has found something more out on Geonosis actually I hope she's fairing better than us.The door   
opens and Administrator Tynan came in and everyone stopped what they were doing.I turn away from the window and I look at him as he sits down"I am willing to tell you what I   
know,"he says.  
  
I take a chair and sit down and I look at him"it was a long time before I was born the galaxy was in terrible doom with the Sith coming back and there weren't very many Jedi   
left and a man came to my father Lama Su and told him he needed an army for the Republic he said he had a doner his name was Jango Fett,"he began.I sat there looking at him   
stunned and here I thought they weren't going to tell us anything I guess I was wrong but I'm glad they are telling us this it will explain a few things."Do not sit there and look   
so astonished Jedi Master I was going to tell you everything.""Thankyou Administrator Tynan it means alot to us,"I say.He nods"well as I was saying and we made this great army   
accelerating growth because it would have taken years for the clones to grow but all Jango asked for was an unalterd clone of himself a son sort of if you may who he named him Boba   
apparently grew up and became a bounty hunter,"Tynan says.I look over at Jacen and he's got a hard look on his face and then I remembered that's the bounty hunter that took Han  
to Jabba I shake my head."Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi came to us fifty years ago looking for some answers my father never really knew what he was looking for but he thought he was   
here to inspect the army and he was quite impressed.And then a while later another Jedi Master came his name was Yoda he came and got the troops and that was the last we heard of  
our army."I look at him in surprise"so is that the end?"Jacen asks."No about two years later a man in a black armour came Darth Vader and he took the rest of the army we never   
really knew who he was but he killed a lot of our people including my father,"Tynan says.I see Jacen look down at the floor this must be horrible for him to hear of what his   
grandfather did or rather what Darth Vader did.I felt sorry for him.-  
  
Back on Geonosis you see Jaina sitting in the cockpit of the ship *I wonder who she really is and what she wants over the years lots of people have come and told us that they are my  
grandmother but I think most of them just liked the idea of supposedly being married to Darth Vader and fathering two of the Rebels greatest heroes.But I don't think anyone ever   
thought about what Darth Vader was like before he turned I mean what was Anakin Skywalker really like that's one question I would like answered.I have this great power this great  
heritage and I don't even know the man who gave it to me that's what saddens me that everyone knows Darth Vader as this horrible man.But who was the man behind the mask the man that   
loved my grandmother so much that he defied the Jedi Order when he married her.A man who never knew his children I wonder what my dad would have been like if he'd never known us that  
he'd died or something before Anakin was born it really makes me wonder.And how would I have reacted not knowing my father the man who was childhood hero or what if I hadn't   
known either mom or dad how would I have felt if I had been brought up by uncle Luke I don't know how I would have handled that.I hear someone come in behind me I look towards   
the co-pilots chair and Jag sits down and turns and looks at me.I look back at him I know he thinks I'm crazy the way I reacted hey maybe I am but I don't even know if she was   
telling the truth about who she says she was."What's going on Jaina?"he asks.I look at him surprised I know he called me by my first name earlier today but I didn't really here him  
he hasn't ever used my name to my face before."Nothing's going on,"I say."There's been something going on for the last few days even before this mission and you're not telling   
me,"he says."You know that woman?"I ask.He nods"Padmè Skywalker is my grandmother but I don't know if she's her people have been coming to my mother for years saying that she's   
her but none of them are.""Wow that's quite something but how do you know that she isn't your grandmother we didn't exactly stick around to find out,"he says.I nod I see his point  
"I might go back tonight see if I can find her,"I say."Do you want me to go with you?"he asks."Yes,"I say.I smile at him and he reaches over and takes my hand and brings it up to   
his lips and kisses it."It's going to be all right,"he says.I nod"so when do we leave?""Two hours,"I say.He nods and he stands up and before he leaves the cockpit he   
leans down and kisses me on the lips and then he pulls back and leaves I smile and watch him go.  
  
Okay we are going out again to find this woman to see if she is who she says she is we go back to the cafe where we were before and we go inside Forbes is still behind the bar"ah   
so your back,"he says.I look at him"do you know where she is?"I ask."Yes but I wouldn't tell you,"Forbes said.Suddenly someone tapped me on the shoulder"why are you looking for   
her again?"a man asks.I turn around and there's a man standing behind me"I have some questions for her about the Clone Wars and who exactly she is,"I say."You said you didn't   
want any help earlier,"Forbes says."I wasn't sent all the way here just to go back home empty handed so would you please tell me where she is,"I say."Come with me,"the man says.  
He leads Jag and I to a small apartment and he knocks on the door the woman from earlier opens the door"ah hello thought I'd be seeing you again,"she says."Come in."We do and the   
other guy leaves she shuts the door and we sit on a couch."Would you like anything to drink or eat?""No thankyou I want answers,"I say."Who are you really?""I am who I said I   
was Padmè Skywalker,"she says."I have heard people say that alot of time during my time of living and none of them have turned out to be true,"I say."And may I ask why they would   
ask you this,"she asks."I am Jaina Solo my mother is Leia Organa Solo and my father is Han Solo,my uncle is Luke Skywalker,my twin brother is Jacen,my younger brother who died a few  
months ago bore the name of my grandfather Anakin Skywalker and my grandmother is Padmè Skywalker,"I say.She looks at me in shock"I wish I could prove to you that I truly am   
Padmè,"she says."Ask me a question?""All right who was uncle Luke's aunt and uncle?"I ask."Owen and Beru Lars,"she says.I look at her in shock and Jag can see it's true why did   
you stay here why didn't you come looking for my mom and uncle Luke why did you stay away?"I ask."I had my reasons,"she says.I look at her dumbfounded.  
  
What reasons could anyone have to stay away from her children her only children her only family"would you come back with us to see them?"I ask."Yes I would,"Padmè says."We leave   
tomorrow morning we'll come get you,"Jag says."I would like to get to know you better Jaina to learn about your family how your Jedi training went,"she says."On the way back I  
promise,"I say.She nods"but wait I'd like you to meet someone just wait,"she says."All right we'll wait,"I say.She nods and we all sit back down again and I see the resemblence   
between the two a lot and I'm happy at least that this trip wasn't wasted that we actually came for something.The door opened and a woman came in with two kids and I gasp she looks   
nearlly exactly like mom and I see Jag staring as well."Hi mum,"she says."Grandma,"the kids say."Lara I'd like you to meet someone,"she says.The woman stares at me and I smile   
at her she smiles back"Lara this is Jaina she's Leia's daughter and that's her companion Jagged Fel."The woman looks at me"Jaina I would like you to meet your aunt Lara I actually  
had triplets not just twins.......  
  
To be continued....  
  
Keep reading and reviewing hoped you enjoyed it  
sorry guys this is the end of part 4 I'm posting it as Chapter 4 part 2 


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

Authors' Notes:This picks up where Arriving and Some Unexpected Surprises left off with Jaina's little surprise.Okay everyone should know the drill by now Jaina's thoughts have *  
and Jag's thoughts have / beside it.And Jacen's has a ~ and Kyp's has a - beside it and Padmè's has an ( beside it.Also i'm sorry i'm not going into anyone else's mind too creepy   
Disclaimer:See first part  
  
Part 4:Truth Be Told  
by:jaina-solo-fel  
  
*I stand there looking at this woman that says she's Padmè Skywalker and I don't know what to say I feel like yelling no you can't be I was told you were dead I stare at this woman   
who says she's my grandmother.Okay sure she looks like my mother but don't they say everyone has a twin in the world.No if this woman was really who she says she is she would   
have come looking for mum and uncle Luke a long time ago.She seems to be serious about what she's saying but I mean should I really believe her."Who are you three may I ask not   
all of you look like Jedi,"she says.I just keep staring at her not knowing what to say I see Jag and Sharr looking at me waiting and wondering to see what I'm going to say."I'm   
Jaina Solo I'm a Jedi Knight and these are my companions Jagged Fel and Sharr Latt we are apart of the Republic or well use to be before the Yuuzhan Vong came we are apart of a   
squadron called Twin Suns,"I say.Okay maybe I just said a little too much you don't really know who's here who you can trust anyone of them could be Vong and no one would know it  
"what is your business here?"the man called Forbes asked."We are looking for information about the Clone Wars,"Jag says.I look at the bartender and then at the woman that says   
she's my grandmother and then back again"why are you looking for that what is it to you forty-eight years since those ended,"Forbes said."Our business is our own,"Jaina   
says."Sorry for bothering you.Let's go."I could feel both Jag and Sharr looking at me strangely and the woman watching us go I don't get it I mean did uncle Luke know that she   
was here and sent me to find her and bring her home no but he would have said something wouldn't he.My grandmother alive I don't think so I mean how can someone who you have   
thought dead for so many years now come back.I'm going to get to the bottom of this.*  
  
/Okay that was strange that woman and that man looked like they were going to help us and then she just walked away who's Padmè Skywalker is she a relative of Master Skywalker or  
what for certain it's gotten Jaina freaked out that's for sure I'm going to find out what's bothering her I wish she'd just talk to me instead of keeping it to herself.She's   
walking so fast that Sharr and I have to practically run to catch up to her"Jaina slow down what's wrong?"I ask.She stops and turns around and looks at me"Jaina what's   
wrong?"She stands there for a while looking"we have to get to our meeting point,"she says.Then she turns around and keeps on walking we get to our meeting place Piggy,Tessa   
and Arden are already there I'm going to corner her later and ask her what's wrong and I won't let her leave until she tells me what it is"find anything?"she asks."No not a   
thing,"Arden says."You?""No let's get back to the ship see if there are any messages from Jacen,"she says.They nod and we go back to the ship she sits down in the pilots seat   
checks for any messages a message comes through it's from Jacen telling us he has some bad news and that he'll see us tomorrow at the meeting point.I begin to wonder if anything  
good will come out of this mission I mean what's so bad on Kamino that isn't worse on Geonosis Jaina didn't even ask questions she saw the woman and walked out I don't get it   
isn't this a fact finding mission yet something about her musn't have seemed right to Jaina and maybe that's why she left./  
  
On Kamino you see Jacen sitting in the cockpit of the ship ~ well here I am sitting contemplating what I've been told how could my grandfather have been so mean I don't get   
it I don't know how anyone could have loved that monster.I mean mum has never really forgiven Darth Vader for what he did or accepted him as her father but I suppose I must   
keep reminding myself that there was a person before Darth Vader a Jedi for that matter.But that's what I don't get how could a man such as him turn to the dark   
side.Anakin Skywalker I wonder what he was like was he going to become one of the greatest Jedi ever before he turned or was he doomed from the start.I just wonder all these things  
but I'll never know the answer to them.What good was it coming here to Kamino to find out something I really didn't want to know so what was the point of this I really would  
like to know why uncle Luke sent us here.It's gotten us nowhere except to find out that this is where the clones came from but what else except to find that there   
was pain and suffering which well I suppose right now with the Yuuzhan Vong that is what's going on as well.But it's different when it's one of your own family members.I get  
out of the cockpit and go down the ramp and back into the building and I go into a room which they've reserved for us Zindra,Tilath and Beelyath are all playing a game and I   
see Kyp standing off to the side looking out one of the windows.I walk over to him and stand next to him"where were you?"he asks."In the ship thinking,"I say.He nods his   
head"you know it was Darth Vader not really your grandfather I mean I think your uncle once told me that Obi-Wan Kenobi once said that he was more machine than man and he was   
no longer a good man,"he says."I know that Kyp I don't need to be told something I already know it's my family,"I snap.And I walk off and go sit down and he just watches me from  
afar and I see him shake his head and then turn back to the window.  
  
I just glare at his back and just sit there thinking I know I shouldn't have snapped at him but he doesn't need to tell me something that I already know I've heard it thousands   
of times I don't need Kyp Durron of all people telling me it.I know Jaina trusts him now but I don't completely trust him not after everything that he's done he killed lives and   
was given a second chance I've never really understood why.~  
  
-I do not know what his problem is though come to think of it I don't think Jacen Solo has ever liked me I don't really care he's just really Jaina's brother and a teammate nothing  
else I understand that he doesn't like the news that he's heard.Sometimes the truth is horrible to hear it's not always something you want to know but sometimes it's something   
you can learn from.I watch him sit there on the couch and I just shake my head I know he's gone through a lot these last couple of months but he doesn't have to take it out on me.  
This place seems so peaceful and beautiful I don't know why anyone would want to disturb it or destroy it for that matter I wonder what it looked like when they were creating all  
those clones what a sight it must have been when the clone wars first started.But at this rate we'll be out of here before they even tell us anymore about what happened during   
those times.What they told us was so vague I am sure there is more to this story than they are telling us but we must leave tomorrow or Jaina will come after us.But it doesn't seem   
like they are going to tell us but who knows maybe I'll be surprised.Hopefully Jaina has found something more out on Geonosis actually I hope she's fairing better than us.The door   
opens and Administrator Tynan came in and everyone stopped what they were doing.I turn away from the window and I look at him as he sits down"I am willing to tell you what I   
know,"he says.  
  
I take a chair and sit down and I look at him"it was a long time before I was born the galaxy was in terrible doom with the Sith coming back and there weren't very many Jedi   
left and a man came to my father Lama Su and told him he needed an army for the Republic he said he had a doner his name was Jango Fett,"he began.I sat there looking at him   
stunned and here I thought they weren't going to tell us anything I guess I was wrong but I'm glad they are telling us this it will explain a few things."Do not sit there and look   
so astonished Jedi Master I was going to tell you everything.""Thankyou Administrator Tynan it means alot to us,"I say.He nods"well as I was saying and we made this great army   
accelerating growth because it would have taken years for the clones to grow but all Jango asked for was an unalterd clone of himself a son sort of if you may who he named him Boba   
apparently grew up and became a bounty hunter,"Tynan says.I look over at Jacen and he's got a hard look on his face and then I remembered that's the bounty hunter that took Han  
to Jabba I shake my head."Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi came to us fifty years ago looking for some answers my father never really knew what he was looking for but he thought he was   
here to inspect the army and he was quite impressed.And then a while later another Jedi Master came his name was Yoda he came and got the troops and that was the last we heard of  
our army."I look at him in surprise"so is that the end?"Jacen asks."No about two years later a man in a black armour came Darth Vader and he took the rest of the army we never   
really knew who he was but he killed a lot of our people including my father,"Tynan says.I see Jacen look down at the floor this must be horrible for him to hear of what his   
grandfather did or rather what Darth Vader did.I felt sorry for him.-  
  
Back on Geonosis you see Jaina sitting in the cockpit of the ship *I wonder who she really is and what she wants over the years lots of people have come and told us that they are my  
grandmother but I think most of them just liked the idea of supposedly being married to Darth Vader and fathering two of the Rebels greatest heroes.But I don't think anyone ever   
thought about what Darth Vader was like before he turned I mean what was Anakin Skywalker really like that's one question I would like answered.I have this great power this great  
heritage and I don't even know the man who gave it to me that's what saddens me that everyone knows Darth Vader as this horrible man.But who was the man behind the mask the man that   
loved my grandmother so much that he defied the Jedi Order when he married her.A man who never knew his children I wonder what my dad would have been like if he'd never known us that  
he'd died or something before Anakin was born it really makes me wonder.And how would I have reacted not knowing my father the man who was childhood hero or what if I hadn't   
known either mom or dad how would I have felt if I had been brought up by uncle Luke I don't know how I would have handled that.I hear someone come in behind me I look towards   
the co-pilots chair and Jag sits down and turns and looks at me.I look back at him I know he thinks I'm crazy the way I reacted hey maybe I am but I don't even know if she was   
telling the truth about who she says she was."What's going on Jaina?"he asks.I look at him surprised I know he called me by my first name earlier today but I didn't really here him  
he hasn't ever used my name to my face before."Nothing's going on,"I say."There's been something going on for the last few days even before this mission and you're not telling   
me,"he says."You know that woman?"I ask.He nods"Padmè Skywalker is my grandmother but I don't know if she's her people have been coming to my mother for years saying that she's   
her but none of them are.""Wow that's quite something but how do you know that she isn't your grandmother we didn't exactly stick around to find out,"he says.I nod I see his point  
"I might go back tonight see if I can find her,"I say."Do you want me to go with you?"he asks."Yes,"I say.I smile at him and he reaches over and takes my hand and brings it up to   
his lips and kisses it."It's going to be all right,"he says.I nod"so when do we leave?""Two hours,"I say.He nods and he stands up and before he leaves the cockpit he   
leans down and kisses me on the lips and then he pulls back and leaves I smile and watch him go.  
  
Okay we are going out again to find this woman to see if she is who she says she is we go back to the cafe where we were before and we go inside Forbes is still behind the bar"ah   
so your back,"he says.I look at him"do you know where she is?"I ask."Yes but I wouldn't tell you,"Forbes said.Suddenly someone tapped me on the shoulder"why are you looking for   
her again?"a man asks.I turn around and there's a man standing behind me"I have some questions for her about the Clone Wars and who exactly she is,"I say."You said you didn't   
want any help earlier,"Forbes says."I wasn't sent all the way here just to go back home empty handed so would you please tell me where she is,"I say."Come with me,"the man says.  
He leads Jag and I to a small apartment and he knocks on the door the woman from earlier opens the door"ah hello thought I'd be seeing you again,"she says."Come in."We do and the   
other guy leaves she shuts the door and we sit on a couch."Would you like anything to drink or eat?""No thankyou I want answers,"I say."Who are you really?""I am who I said I   
was Padmè Skywalker,"she says."I have heard people say that alot of time during my time of living and none of them have turned out to be true,"I say."And may I ask why they would   
ask you this,"she asks."I am Jaina Solo my mother is Leia Organa Solo and my father is Han Solo,my uncle is Luke Skywalker,my twin brother is Jacen,my younger brother who died a few  
months ago bore the name of my grandfather Anakin Skywalker and my grandmother is Padmè Skywalker,"I say.She looks at me in shock"I wish I could prove to you that I truly am   
Padmè,"she says."Ask me a question?""All right who was uncle Luke's aunt and uncle?"I ask."Owen and Beru Lars,"she says.I look at her in shock and Jag can see it's true why did   
you stay here why didn't you come looking for my mom and uncle Luke why did you stay away?"I ask."I had my reasons,"she says.I look at her dumbfounded.  
  
What reasons could anyone have to stay away from her children her only children her only family"would you come back with us to see them?"I ask."Yes I would,"Padmè says."We leave   
tomorrow morning we'll come get you,"Jag says."I would like to get to know you better Jaina to learn about your family how your Jedi training went,"she says."On the way back I  
promise,"I say.She nods"but wait I'd like you to meet someone just wait,"she says."All right we'll wait,"I say.She nods and we all sit back down again and I see the resemblence   
between the two a lot and I'm happy at least that this trip wasn't wasted that we actually came for something.The door opened and a woman came in with two kids and I gasp she looks   
nearlly exactly like mom and I see Jag staring as well."Hi mum,"she says."Grandma,"the kids say."Lara I'd like you to meet someone,"she says.The woman stares at me and I smile   
at her she smiles back"Lara this is Jaina she's Leia's daughter and that's her companion Jagged Fel."The woman looks at me"Jaina I would like you to meet your aunt Lara I actually  
had triplets not just twins.......  
  
To be continued....  
  
Keep reading and reviewing hoped you enjoyed it  
sorry guys this is the end of part 4 I'm posting it as Chapter 4 part 2 


	6. Chapter 5:Finding Out Truths and Heading...

Authors' Notes:Takes place where Truth Be Told left off since that is technically going out today read that first before you read this.Believe you me it will make your life a   
whole lot easier.You know the drill or you should by now.  
Disclaimer:See first part.  
  
Chapter 5:Finding Out Truths and Heading Home  
by:jaina-solo-fel  
  
*Okay hang on triplets my mother and uncle Luke have a sister okay I will admit that she does look alot like mom that's true but no she can't be but I suppose mom wouldn't have   
remembered."Who is she really mom?"Lara asks."I could ask you the same thing,"I say standing up."My uncle's come looking people have come to my mother and said they are Padmè   
Skywalker."She turns and looks at me"so why have you come?"she asks."We didn't come looking for you we came looking for information about the Clone Wars,"I say.She nods and I  
just look away"like we said we are leaving tomorrow we bid you good night,"Jag says."Good night,"Padmè says.He comes over to me and I smile and we leave we are heading back to  
the ship"are you okay?"he asks.I nod he puts his arm around me and I snuggle into him he kisses me on the top of my head and we get back to the ship and I go to the cockpit and I   
flip on the comm to record a message."Hey Jacen it's me we might be having some extra passengers tomorrow I'll explain later see you tomorrow,"I say.I flip it off and I sit   
back in my chair and I stare out at what's around our ship and I see people walking some family's going about their business.It must be nice to have that knowing who your family   
really is.To know who your grandparents are to live a nice normal peaceful life to not have to fight evil likem the Yuuzhan Vong my whole life there's always been something out  
there that's been after me just because of my heritage.Damn the heritage I sometimes wish that I had different parents that I wouldn't have to go through all of this okay maybe not   
different parents because I love my mum and dad alot and I would not trade them for anything.But I sometimes wish that they weren't heroes and that we were just a normal   
family going about our days not having to worry about a war or somebody kidnapping them.  
  
I hear somebody come up behind me I turn my seat around and there is Jag standing by the door"you okay?"he asks."As well as can be expected I just found out something that's   
shocking my grandmother being alive and that I have an aunt it seems so unreal,"I say.He nods and he comes over and sits down in the co-pilot's seat and turns to look at me he   
reaches across and takes my hands"it will be okay I promise,"he says.I nod and he takes my right hand and brings it up to his lips and kisses it I smile over at him despite what  
I'm feeling"come on it's late you have to get some sleep everyone else is.""I know but I don't think I'll be able to get to sleep tonight,"I says."You have to we have a long day  
ahead of us tomorrow I mean you have to fly us home without crashing,"he says.I glare at him but I know he's just teasing me I would never endanger anyone's life and he knows it   
but I think he likes saying those things to me.Just to see how I will react I'm scared of things of different things and one of them is definitely this relationship I know he's   
said he'll never leave me but how can he make that promise anything can happen I mean he could go out into battle oneday and get killed by the Vong and then I would be back to   
where I was before sad and depressed.He must have seen the look on my face he reaches over and strokes my face"I won't ever leave you intentionally you'll have to drag me kicking  
and screaming,"he assures me.I smile at him"thankyou,"I say.He nods"okay well I'm going to bed but come through soon you need your rest,"he says."All right all ready I'll come  
through now,"I say.He nods and stands up and he leans over and kisses me on the lips and then walks away I shake my head and I just go back to sitting.Then I stand up and I head   
into the ship and I go to the quarters I set up and I go inside and Jag is already in bed asleep I put my pajamas on and climb into bed beside him and I go to sleep.*  
  
The next morning you see Kyp and Jacen in the cockpit of their ship about to take off it would take them two hours to get to Geonosis and meet Jaina ~I'm so glad we are heading   
home I don't like this place it holds way too many bad memories of things in the past that I know that some people won't want to hear especially uncle Luke since he always believed  
that even during Anakin Skywalker's time as Darth Vader that he did have some good in him.But maybe this just proves he didn't until the end I don't know why I had to born into   
a family like this.I mean why couldn't I have a normal grandfather instead of having one that everyone feared and hated in some ways it just doesn't seem fair about what's been   
happening in my life these past few years.Most kids don't go through what Jaina,Anakin and I have had to go through they live normally I would actually like to know what that   
feels like but I guess that will never happen but I can still wish can't I.We take off and I'm glad I never told the Kamonians that I was Darth Vader's grandson I don't know how   
they would have reacted.Okay nobody knew Anakin Skywalker and that's who Vader was before he turned I wish people had known him like that instead of knowing him as the evil Sith   
Lord that he turned into.But all of them who did are dead okay yes we don't know if my grandmother Padmè Skywalker is dead but she could be we have no proof of either but I   
suppose really that I will never know the man that took care of my mother when she was growing up.Bail Organa now there's a man everyone liked I wouldn't ever give up my Jedi   
powers for anything but I would have liked a grandfather that everyone liked that he had become of the greatest Jedi ever to live.But it would have been nice to have a grandfather   
like Bail someone you could look up to.Well I hope that Jaina found something great about the beginning of the Clone Wars maybe something that Anakin did that was great and maybe   
even something about our grandmother.~  
  
-Here I'm sitting staring out over the platform where our ship is docked and I wonder how anybody could do such a horrible thing to another creature Darth Vader killing all these   
beautiful creatures it's barbaric.I wonder what it was like for Jacen to hear all this what his grandfather had done okay not his grandfather but the thing that his grandfather   
had become.I may not care about Jacen and I may not even like him but I do feel sorry for him but I don't want to see the look on Jaina's face when she hears about it I know that   
will hurt me the most because I care about her but she does have Jag so she will have comfort which I'm glad about but we have to get to her first and see what she's found out   
before thinking about that.I take off and I see that Jacen is just sitting in the co-pilot's chair he's worried and I feel sadness as well through the force I shake my head   
and leave the planet's atmosphere and head for Geonosis.Let's hope that whatever Jaina has found will cheer her brother up I imagine that it's not much fun going on a mission that  
involves your family's past especially the Skywalker past.Don't even want to imagine what they would find out if they looked into the Solo past that would probably be truly   
frightening even more so than this.I suppose I should tell Jacen that but he doesn't really look like he's in the mood for something like that so I just keep on flying.-  
  
/I wake up the next morning to find that I'm alone in bed and I actually wonder if Jaina got any sleep last night or if she just stayed in the cockpit I get up and go into the   
refresher and then came out and then I put some clothes on and left the room.No one else was awake yet and I went looking for Jaina but she was no where to be found she was   
nowhere on the ship.Then Sharr came out and looked at me"where's the Goddess?"I ask."I don't know,"Sharr says."Why?""I can't find her onboard,"I say.Then I noticed the ramp was   
down"wonder where she went,"Piggy says.A while later while I was fretting about where she was I heard a noise when I turned around Jaina was standing behind me"where were you?"I  
ask.Then Padmè and Lara appeared behind her"oh,"I say.She smiles"so when do we leave?"Lara asks."Now because we have to meet Jacen and Kyp in five minutes,"Jaina says.I nod and the  
both of us go to the cockpit"why did you go by yourself anybody could be here,"I say."I'm sorry okay I didn't want to wake you,"she says.I nod and I smile she smiles at me too I   
lean over and kiss her on the lips and then we take off and we get through the atmosphere they are not here yet they did eventually arrive"hey Great One,"Kyp says."Hey Kyp Jacen  
find out anything interesting,"I ask."No you?"Kyp asks."Yes,"Jaina says."I think we've found our long lost grandmother.""Are you serious?"Jacen asks."Yes,"I say."Wow,"he   
says."So have you asked her anything yet?""No haven't really gotten a chance and I thought I would leave that up to uncle Luke and mum,"Jaina says.I nod and she smiles at me and I  
smile back she's happier than I have seen her in a long time which is good./  
  
*I see him staring at me"okay let's head home,"I say."Right,"Kyp says.I flew away and then behind me"okay we're going to lightspeed in five minutes,"Jag says.I nod and he looks at   
me five minutes later I pulled the lever and we took off."You okay?"he asks.I nod and I look over at him and smile"can you take care of everything up here I want to go talk to   
her,"I say."Sure,"he says.I smile at him and I stand up and I lean down and kiss him on the cheek and he smiles at me and then I leave the cockpit and I see my grandmother and my   
aunt sitting talking to each other everyone else was keeping their distance but I see they had drinks so someone must have done something.I sit down and look at the two of them and  
they look at me as well."We'll be home in two days,"I say."Where is your home at the moment?"Lara asks."Gala in the Meridian Sector,"I say.They both nod so tell us about   
what's been going on,"Padmè says."Your family most of all."I nod"well it all started when my mother got kidnapped by Darth Vader when she was trying to get information to Alderaan  
about the Death Star.She was able to put a message in an R2 unit she instructed it to get the message to Obi-Wan Kenobi he and another droid you might know them R2-D2 and C-3P0,"I  
say."Yes I do know them Anakin built Threepio,"Padmè says."I can't believe they are still around.""Somehow they got to Tatooine and were bought by uncle Luke and Owen Lars and then   
they found Ben Kenobi and uncle Luke decided to become a Jedi like his father and they decided to go after mum but they needed transport so they went to a cantina where they   
were introduced to a wookie named Chewbacca and that's when they met my dad Han Solo and they flew to where Alderaan was but it had already been destroyed by the Death Star so   
they got on the death star and got mum out and as they were about to get to the Falcon Obi-Wan faced Darth Vader and was killed and they were able to get away,"I say.They both   
looked shocked to say the least.  
  
I told them the rest of the story of the next two days they were both quite surprised at what had happened over the past few years then we got to Gala and landed the  
ship everyone was there to meet us.Jacen and I went straight to mum and dad and they hugged us and then uncle Luke and aunt Mara came over and hugged us as well."So what did   
you find out?"Luke asks."A great deal but I think you'd better see something first,"I says."Okay,"Leia says.Padmè and Lara came down the ramp and they were   
smiling"mum,dad,uncle Luke,aunt Mara,Jacen I'd like you to meet Padmè and Lara Skywalker,"I say.Mum and Uncle Luke looked absoulutely shocked they didn't know what to do  
"honey is this true?"Leia asks.I nod and she keeps staring.....  
  
To be continued.....  
Keep reviewing please 


	7. Authors Notes

Authors Notes:  
  
Sorry guys I don't think the last few chapters of this story will come out until January   
4th 2003 I have to think about this and see what I can come up with to finish off this  
story with an oomph and great and spectacular but it will be when I get over this writers  
block I have.  
  
I know you guys hate it when authors do this.But if you want to do me a favour I'm about  
to post a Harry Potter story so go review that for me please and I'll try to finish my  
story when I'm down in Cape Town I promise and also there will be a sequel. 


	8. Chapter 6:Unexpected Surprises And An En...

Authors' Notes:Jaina's thoughts have a * beside it.Leia's have a / beside it.Han's have a   
( beside it.Jacen's have a - beside it.Luke's have a ! beside it.Mara's have a : beside   
it.Hope you enjoy the ending of this story I promise that you won't be disappointed.  
Disclaimer:See chapter 1  
  
Long life to Live  
by:jaina-solo-fel  
  
Chapter 6:Unexpected Surprises and An Ending  
  
*I see my mother standing there looking at her mother and I think no I wonder what is   
running through my mother's mind as they stand there.It must be a scary thing or maybe   
exciting to see your mother after 46 years thinking her dead or rather not knowing what   
happened to her after she left you.I look over at uncle Luke and he seems so calm so   
collected but yet I feel that he is uneasy and he is not so sure of what to do or what to   
say.I see my dad leave mom's side and go over to my grandmother."Hi I'm Han Solo your   
daughter Leia's husband,"he said."Nice to meet you,"Padmè said."Call me Padmè if you   
like."He nods and turns to my aunt Lara then everyone else did the same thing except for   
uncle Luke and mom Padmè goes over to them"my children,"she said.They both look at her and   
just keep looking I feel Jag came over to me and put his arm around me I look at him and I   
smile he kisses me on the lips and when we pull apart I see my dad glare at him I smile   
over to my dad and he smiles back.  
  
A while later we are inside sitting around a table my mom and uncle Luke are still very   
uncomfortable I don't think they really know what to do.Its only me,Jacen,mom,dad,uncle   
Luke,aunt Mara,my grandmother and aunt Lara I don't know what to say to them.I just sit   
there and watch them and I just wonder about different things and different people about   
how they would react to this sort of situation,I've never really thought about it I   
suppose I never thought it would come true that everyone in my family would be in the same   
room together.I suppose I wish that my little brother Anakin and my grandfather Anakin   
were here but I suppose they are in ghost watching this little exchange.They would be   
happy I think to see us here and the only thing seperating us is the fear of something new   
and not knowing what to say.I wish I could lighten the mood by saying something of meaning   
and that would probably help but nothing is coming to me.Uncle Luke finally looks up and   
looks at his mother I bet him and mom have about a million questions to ask this   
woman."Why didn't you ever try to come look for us?"he asks.This is the first words spoken   
in two hours of sitting here just staring at each other and I'm glad someone's finally   
broken it.*  
  
!I stare at my mother across from me and I wonder if she'll be able to answer that   
question I mean do I really know that this woman is my mother I learnt a long time ago   
that I can't trust everything that someone says to me.The woman that says she's my sister   
looks up at me and glares she must know that the question hurt her mother but Leia and I   
deserve these answers.When I thought about sending Jaina to Geonosis and Jacen to Kamino I   
never dreamed that either of them would bring something this big back with them."I never came looking for you becasue I thought it was still too dangerous to come out and see you I would have taken anything to come see you again,"Padmè says."How can you ask her these questions?"Lara asks.I look at her but Leia answers"if you had grown up without her being there lied to for your whole life then you would also be asking these questions,"she says.I look at Leia and she's right Padmè looks hurt then suddenly Lara stands up"she went into hiding for us nobody knew that Padmè and Anakin Skywalker had had a third child not even Obi-Wan Kenobi,"she says."You two were in more danger than I was.""The war ended 24 years ago so don't give us that there was plenty of time,"Leia says.Padmè looks at her and I see pain in my mother's eyes but then she looks away."We need rest,"Lara says.I see Jaina stand up and I look at her and she shrugs"follow me,"she says.They did they leave and we watch them leave.!  
  
-I watch my sister escort my grandmother and my aunt out the door but I don't know what to think this is a shock that Padmè Skywalker is still alive.It's unbelieveable I mean since I   
was young I've thought her dead sure people have come and said that they are her but it never turns out to be true.I'd hate for my mothers hopes to get up and then it turn out not to be true maybe I'll get Wedge to put out a background check on her.I stand up"excuse me I have to go do something,"I say."I'll accompany you,"my dad says."I'll go too,"Mara says.I nod and then we leave aunt Mara leaves us and my dad is looking at me"I want to do a background check on them,"I say."Okay,"he says.We leave and go to Wedge's office and knock on the door"come in,"he says.We do he looks at us as we walk in"Jacen Han what can I do for you?"he asks us."The people that arrived with Jaina we want to do a background check on them,"I say."All right who do they say they are?"Wedge asks."Padmè and Lara Skywalker,"my dad says.Wedge looks shocked and he nods his head and then he looks at me"when you see your sister can you please ask her to come and see me,"he says.I nod and then we leave.-  
  
/I'm sitting looking at Luke waiting for him to speak we are the only two left in the room and we haven't said anything to each other since everyone left.He looks up at me"what do you think?"I ask.He shrugs"I don't really know if they are our mother and sister if that's what your asking we've had a lot of let downs over the years,"he says."I know,"I say.The door opens and Jacen comes in and I smile at him"I'm doing a background check on them to see if they check out,"he says.I look at him in shock"I don't want you to have another false alarm and get your hopes up."I nod and I go over to him and I hug him and the door opens again and Jaina comes in and she smiles at me"hey honey,"I say."Hey mom,"she says."Oh Jaina Wedge wants to see you,"Jacen says."All right I'll go see him now,"Jaina says."Mom uncle Luke Padmè wants to see you again but later if that's okay with you."I nod and I look over at Luke who still doesn't look so sure but he nods his head anyway then Jaina leaves the room.Han comes back into the room and I smile./  
  
(I see the pain in her eyes even though she conceals it I just hope that this isn't some cruel joke again that somebody has set up.They seem true but until I have evidence I won't be so sure they just better not be a threat to Leia or Luke or Mara or the kids they'll have to go through me.I've already lost too many people in this war I don't think I could take another death in my family.I go over to Leia and I put my arm around her"where did Jaina go?"I ask."To see Wedge,"Jacen says."Probably wanting to send Twin Suns on another mission."I nod and we go back over to sit at the table and I look at my best friend he just seems lost I suppose I would feel the same way if I had just found out that my mother was alive a person I never knew.I put my arm around Leia and she leans into me and lays her head on my shoulder and I kiss her on the head.I look over at the door when it opens and it's Mara she's carrying Ben she sits down next to Luke we just sit there in silence not really knowing what to say.All I know is that I want to protect my family from any harm.)  
  
*I'm walking to Wedge's office for my meeting and all that is going through my mind is what if these people aren't who they say they are.I just hope that they are that they haven't lied to me because people have done that before and sometimes I haven't even known it.Anybody can pass off as the wife of Anakin Skywalker because they just like the thought of passing themselves off as Darth Vader's wife.But that's all they see Anakin Skywalker as the Dark Lord of the Sith they didn't really know who Anakin was if you asked questions about him they probably wouldn't be able to answer them or if they could they'd be lies.I knock on Wedge's door"come in,"he says.I do and he points to a chair and I nod and I sit down"there's been a distress signal from a planet called Niscarni it's out near the outer rim,"he says."But I thought they were attacking planets closer to Coruscant,"I say."They are broadening their scope,"he says."I need you and your team to go there and get the refugees I wouldn't usually asking you to do this but we don't have anyone else to do it.""It's all right,"I say.He nods and looks at me"dismissed lieutenant unless there's something else,"he says."No sir,"I say.I stand up and am about to leave"Jaina your dad's flying out with you to help,"he says.I nod and then I leave the office and I go back to the room and I walk in and my family are sitting around the table all talking.And I smile.It seems incomplete somehow I suppose it's with the loss of Anakin.  
  
Later I've called the team together and we are all sitting around"so what's happening?"Jag asks."We are going to a planet called Niscarni it's out near the outer rim we got a distress call from there and Wedge wants us to go get them and the Falcon will be with us,"I say.They nod"when do we head out,"Zindra asks."Tomorrow morning early about 05:30,"I say.They nod and then they leave Jag,Jacen and Kyp are the only ones left in the room with me and they all look at me and I look back"do you think I did the right thing with bringing them here?""No we might never have known they existed,"Jacen says.I nod and I smile at him"I suppose we should go put on a happy face at dinner hey Jace,"I say.He shrugs and then we go to the dining room no one is there except for mom,dad,uncle Luke and aunt Mara."Are they coming?""Yes,"Mom says.We sit down at the table and I see that Ben is beside Mara then Lara and Padmè came in and they sat down at the table and we ate dinner in silence.There were looks passed between everyone but nothing was said and then when everything was cleared away then the talking started.*  
  
/Here we are sitting at the table drinking caffe and everyone is still just looking at each other sure I'm glad that Jaina brought them here then Luke and I may have never known our mother was alive.But this is still an awkward situation"we'd like some questions answered,"Luke says."I'd thought you would,"Padmè says.I nod"well the first one is what happened after you left us,"I ask.My mother nods"well after I left you on Alderaan after you were two I took Lara and we moved to Geonosis I didn't know where else to go I had to get far away from all of you,"she says."I needed to protect you from your father.""What was he like Anakin I mean before he turned?"Luke asks.I look at him and I see a look of hurt cross over our mother's face"he was wonderful and if he'd had a chance he would have been a great father and grandfather,"she says.I smile I wonder again how our lives would be different if we'd been brought up by Padmè and Anakin.Would have I met Han and had Jaina,Jacen and Anakin or would Luke have met Mara and had Ben.Things certainly would have been different I'm sure.  
  
*We got to bed quite late and I only had two hours sleep and then I got up and got ready for my flight we were going to use the same ships that we used on our last mission.I sit down at the pilots station and I get ready for lift off I see the Falcon across from me dad is flying alone today because mom decided to stay and listen to more stories from Padmè and Lara and to see how their lives have been.When I see my father sitting there all alone I feel a hole in my heart that use to be where Chewbacca sat I guess it sort of gave me a sense of security.Anakin would have gone into this fight and that's where he would have been sitting and our family would be complete the reason Chewie wouldn't be there was because he was visiting his family.All I know is,is that I have to survive this war not just for the sake of it but also for the sake of maybe having a family of my own one day.Not of course saying that it would be necessarily with Jag just a family I mean I know I love him but I can't think of that sort of commitment now.He sits down beside me and he reaches over and he squeezes my hand and I smile at him.  
  
Who am I?I ask the question again and this time I can truthfully say I know who I am.I am Jaina Solo the proud daughter of Han and Leia Solo,the niece of Luke and Mara Skywalker,the sister of Jacen and Anakin and the proud grandaughter of Anakin and Padmè Skywalker.Not Darth Vader Anakin Skywalker I know uncle Luke was telling the truth when he said there was good in him.And I hope wherever you are grandfather that you are watching us and that you are proud of all that we've done I know that you are watching.Also I just wanted to thankyou for everything for bringing everything into my life.*  
  
The End  
  
PS:I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it please review and I'm sorry for taking so long to get it out.There should be a sequel sometime soon but I have to get my life organized I just finished school so I have to figure out what I'm going to do.May 2003 be a prosperous to us all just as 2002 was.  
  
Thankyou to everyone who reviewed you are all a bunch of darlings you know who you are. 


End file.
